


Standing By You

by Remlundskan



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, First Love, M/M, Masturbation, fluff (although I have no idea how that happened), freshman year in college, slight internal homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are in college. They experiment. Feelings, angst and love happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing By You

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Stand By Me fic, so be gentle.

“You’re in so much trouble, Lachance”, Mike sputtered as he came out from the bathroom, wiping his face with a towel. “I’ll get you back for this!” 

 

Gordie stood still, watching the other guy, feeling a strange sense of calm come over him. Mike meant every word, he knew that, and he could kick Gordie’s ass with the back of his thumb, if he felt like it. And yes, Gordie maybe should have thought twice before throwing that glass of water in the dude's face. But he was being obnoxious and he was a pain in the ass and... really, really tall. And yet, Gordie straightened his back and took a deep breath. The words came to him from another time, in another world, and left his lips without giving it a second’s pause:

 

“Suck my fat one, you cheap dime store hood!”

 

Seconds of stunned silence went by. There was a sharp intake of breath from his right as Chris, no doubt remembering the first time he heard those words, quickly turned his head to stare at him. Gordie didn’t even need to look, he knew that Chris was staring at him. And, in all honesty, Gordie felt like doing a bit of gasping himself.

 

Mike blinked. And then blinked again. And then, he shook his head, turned and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Chris and Gordie alone in their room.

 

“Shit, Gordie!”

 

Gordie turned to his best friend with a smirk. He knew that Chris was just dying to say it, he could literally see it in the guy’s face, clear as day. When you’ve known each other for as long as him and Chris had, you tend to notice these things, tiny details that others might miss. And right now, Chris was just dying. Gordie looked at him, one eyebrow raised, as if challenging the other teenager.

 

“Go ahead!” he said, giving the permission that he knew Chris was waiting for. A few years ago, Chris would have just said it, no waiting around at all, but they were different now. That summer, when they were twelve, it had changed them.

 

But Chris caught him completely off guard by simply saying:

 

“Whip it out!”

 

“What!?”

 

“You keep bragging about that ‘fat one’ of yours, but in all the years that I have known you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen it. You know what I think?” He took a step closer, his body language screaming ‘challenge issued’ and Gordie wasn’t really sure what was going on anymore.

 

“I think”, Chris went on, his voice teasing, “that you’re just full of shit!”

 

“Shut up!” Gordie said, slightly embarrassed that he couldn’t make himself say anything worse than that. He was also slightly worried about this sudden turn of events and he had no idea how to get out of it.

 

“You’re all talk, Lachance, but no play! You say you got such a fat one? I say: Prove it! Whip it out!”

 

“Dude, I’m not showing you my junk, alright?”

 

“Fine!”

 

Gordie really should have known better than to accept that ‘Fine’. Chris Chambers giving up just like that, without so much as a fight? Yeah, he really should have known better.

 

But he didn’t. He thought it was all over. His attention drifted for two thirds of a second… giving Chris plenty of time to pounce on him, knocking him down on one of the beds. They play-wrestled for a while, laughing like little boys, with Chris jokingly trying to get his hands on the zipper in Gordie’s pants and Gordie desperately trying not to panic. Because having Chris on top of him like that was causing some… really interesting friction that made for some really… mortifying results.

 

Suddenly, Chris grabbed both of Gordie’s hands and held them over his head, and just like that, it wasn’t a game anymore. The closeness to the other boy was making his body react in the most embarrassing way possible. Gordie had to get Chris off him so that he could run away and hide for an hour or so. He knew that if Chris noticed his predicament, there would be a teasing that would continue on well into the next century. They were close, him and Chris, they were as close as brothers, best friends forever, but this… This was something that wasn’t supposed to happen when you were wrestling with your best friend.

 

“Chris, get off! Seriously, dude, get the hell off me!”

 

“Fat chance, Lachance!” Chris grinned down at him, but something in his movements seemed a bit off and he wouldn’t exactly meet Gordie’s eyes. Gordie felt his cheeks burn. Chris had to have noticed by now, there was no other explanation. Why else would he look so weird?

 

“Chris… Please!” There were tears in Gordie’s eyes as he begged his friend. This was beyond embarrassing, this was horrifying.

 

The very second that Chris saw those tears, he stopped. Instantly! Like when you blow out a candle. But one of his legs, still trapped between Gordie’s legs, did some sort of (involuntary?) twist, moving over Gordie’s groin in a way that was just too much to handle and Gordie couldn’t stop a pained whimper. Because of course it was pain. It was nothing else! It couldn’t be! It hurt!

 

He was so hard it actually hurt! And there was no way that Chris wouldn’t notice!

 

“You ok, man?”

 

Gordie couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even breathe. That leg was pressing down on his dick and it felt so good it should be illegal. He kept his eyes closed, because how could he possibly face Chris at a moment like this. He was getting turned on by his best friend! He was terrified, thinking about what Chris might be thinking right now. This wasn’t cool, Gordie knew that, it wasn’t natural… But it felt so damn good. He could hear Chris breathing heavy, probably from their little exercise just now, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t even move. Gordie tried to move his arms, to do… anything, really, that would get him out of this, but every movement sent a thousand tiny sparks of lust through his entire being. And Chris had an iron grip on his hands, he wasn’t going to let go any time soon.

 

“Chris…” Damnit, even his voice sounded husky with need. This was more embarrassing than anything that had ever happened to him, ever. He wasn’t like this, he didn’t… think about guys that way, he never had, but with Chris… With Chris, it was different. He felt more safe, more himself, when he was with Chris, than with anyone else. He loved the guy, there was no question about that, of course he did, they were best friends, they would take a beating for each other, if it ever came to that, but this? This was a deal breaker, Gordie knew that. No way would Chris ever want to be friends with someone like Gordie after this.

 

And then, Chris moved his leg. Not much, just a tiny little fraction, but it was a deliberate movement over Gordie’s erection and another whimper made it past Gordie’s lips. He opened his eyes, not quite sure what had just happened… and saw Chris smile at him.

 

As an old man, many years later, his kids all grown up, his wife long gone, his hair white, Gordie Lachance would think back on that smile as the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen, in his whole life.

 

Because Chris looked ridiculously happy. His eyes had a hint of mischief that Gordie had seen plenty of time before, which meant that he was planning something.

 

And then, he moved his leg again, with determination and a clear purpose this time, actually pressing it down on Gordie’s groan, prompting a lust filled groan to fill the room. Gordie looked up at Chris, at his best friend, afraid to move. This wasn’t really happening, was it? They weren’t actually doing this, were they?

 

Chris moved again and Gordie, going on some animal instinct that he never even knew he possessed, moved back against him, tentatively, testing the waters, pushing himself slightly against the other boy.

 

This time, it was Chris who moaned out loud.

 

For a few seconds, they remained still, looking at each other. And then, by some mutual agreement, they started moving again, slowly, trying out this new and wondrous thing, pushing against each other, their gasps turning into moans as they moved faster.

 

But it wasn’t enough. They needed more. In a way, it shouldn’t have surprised Gordie, how well they knew each other, but at that moment, when they both moved their arms down, trying desperately to pull down their pants without losing too much contact, it did surprise him that they seemed to know exactly what leg to move and what arm to use to accomplish this.

 

Chris wasted no time at all; as soon as they were both naked, he sat up on his knees on the bed, Gordie lying next to him like some virgin sacrifice. His eyes clouded with lust, he reached down and grabbed a hold of Gordie’s hard dick, stroking it hard and fast. Gordie’s head fell back as he cried out. He knew that he was supposed to do something to Chris in return, he knew that he was supposed to give as well as he got, but when he weakly lifted his arm towards Chris’ groin, the other boy swatted him away, like he was a fly and increased his pressure on Gordie’s dick, pressing down his thumb on the head, jerking it harder.

 

“Chris… Chris…” Gordie couldn’t think of a single thing to say that wasn’t Chris’ name. In the corner of his eye, he saw Chris pulling himself off in perfect rhythm with the other hand. He saw Chris look down at what he was doing to Gordie and actually stick out his tongue and lick his lips and that sight alone, that tongue moving over those lips, was Gordie’s ultimate undoing, and he came with a loud groan, pushing his dick into Chris’ hand as he shot his load, all over his best friend’s hand.

 

He had to close his eyes again, the sensations were just too much for him, so he only heard it, when Chris started gasping about ‘cumming’ and felt it, when it landed on his stomach.

 

After that, they spent a few minutes in silence, just catching their breaths. Gordie had no idea what to say. What could you possibly say after something like this? He couldn’t even remember how it started.

 

“You ok, man?”

 

Gordie looked up at Chris. Ok? How could he be ok, he’d just had sex with his best friend and it had felt… absolutely amazing. He could still feel tiny tremors through his body. But was he ok with it? He wasn’t even sure what ‘it’ was.

 

“I… I don’t know… I mean…What are we…”

 

“This might be the first time I’ve ever seen you at a loss for words!” Chris was looking down at him, his face friendly, but his eyes serious. “it doesn’t have to mean anything, Gordie… if you don’t want it to… mean anything…”

 

Gordie watched his best friend, his Chris, as he struggled to find the right words.

 

“I’ll be ok with that, I promise! It won’t get weird or anything, we could just… We could call it experimentation. Nothing serious, just… friends fooling around, friends… helping each other out, that’s all… If that’s what you want.”

 

Gordie had to ask. He would never find any peace of mind if he didn’t ask.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Chris took a deep breath. And then he shrugged his shoulders and looked straight at Gordie.

 

“I want this… I want… I want you!”

 

The implications were massive. Chris wanted this! Had he wanted it as much as Gordie did? Apparently. So what did that mean, did he… really like Gordie *that way*? Or, more to the point, did Gordie like Chris in *that way*? It sure seemed like it, if you took into consideration the way his body reacted when he was wrestling with Chris before. And there was no one on this planet that Gordie felt closer to. What they had just done, together, that had felt… so damn good, it made his head spin. 

 

He wanted more of that.

 

But what about their friends? What would they say if they found out? What would happen if this reached all the way back home? His parents, of course, couldn’t care less, but everybody else? Boys weren’t supposed to love other boys that way, everyone knew that! But if it felt this good…?

 

Maybe the more important question was if it was worth it? People would look at him funny, they would call him names… They would probably blame Chris for everything, as usual. And Chris… His whole family would kill him if they found out. Gordie tried to imagine a world without Chris in it, a world with Chris dead and gone, and the thought put him in such a state of panic that he started hyperventilating. No! A world without Denny had been bad enough, but a world without Chris, that was not a world that Gordie wanted to live in.

 

“Gordie… Shit, man, what’s wrong?”

 

Next thing he knew, he was being pulled up and into the warm embrace of the one person, besides Denny, who made him feel safe. Chris held him close, rocking him gently, and the steady beat of the other boy’s heart against his ear calmed him down. Chris was alive! He was still here, with Gordie, and the world made sense. Immensely grateful for this observation, he placed his arms around Chris’ waist and hugged him back.

 

This was what he wanted. No matter what! He snuggled in even closer, and felt the heart under his ear start to beat a little faster. He smiled to himself. Yes, this was where he belonged. This was right!

 

“I want this, too!” he said, still holding on to Chris. “I want you!”

 

It wasn’t until he heard Chris exhale that he realized that the boy had been holding his breath, waiting for an answer.

 

And then, he thought of something else. He sat up and gave Chris a teasing grin.

 

“Didn’t I tell you? Biggest one in four counties!”

 

Chris blinked once.

 

“You little shit!”

 

He pounced on Gordie, wrestling him down onto the bed again, both of them laughing like little boys.


End file.
